Stay with Me
by Kira Elric
Summary: It is winter in Soul Society and Hitsugaya is stuck inside with paperwork while his Vice Captain and her friends decide to have a snowball fight. What's this? The Childlike Captain actually has a childish side? HitsuHina fluff


Stay with Me

By Kira Elric

Yay pointless HitsuHina Fluff

Disclamer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite

It was a cool – no no scratch that- it was a cold – no no that doesn't work either – it was a frigid winter's day, and Hitsugaya Toushirou was not happy. However this wasn't exactly something new to the members of the Gotei 13. Now if the youngest member of the Captains in the Seireitei was found doing something along the lines of - say – partaking the current snowball fight that was occurring, that would be something of a completely different story. However, no one in the Seireitei was brave enough to ask the young ice master to partake in any wintry activities for fear of an unfair advantage being dealt to him. His source of unhappiness was being trapped behind his desk while he wasted time glaring at the paperwork that was consuming his life.

"Oi, Abarai-kun? Are you sure we shouldn't ask Hitsugaya-kun to join us?" the fukutaichou of the 5th division chimed ducking as a ball of frozen rain was released by the fukutaichou of the 9th.

"Of course not! Are you insane Hinamori?! There's no way that the Ice Price would even think to grace us with his almighty presence!" The fiery red-head from the 6th division shouted in response ending his sentence with a mocking tone as he sent his latest creation towards the busty fukutaichou across from him.

"Honestly, why would you even want him out here?! That's a complete advantage shift to him, Hinamori-kun!" Hisagi piped up, as he threw a snowball towards her, snickering as the 3rd division's fukutaichou dove behind him to use him as a shield.

"Oi! Don't pick on Taichou behind his back! You'll get me in trouble!! What if he hears you?!" Matsumoto cried as she pelted Renji with fire.

"You two are too up tight, just forget him. He's probably in love with his paperwork anyway." Renji spat returning Matsumoto the favor. Matsumoto laughed, Hisagi snickered, Kira continued to hide behind his shield, and Hinamori sighed. She honestly didn't understand why everyone always though so poorly of her childhood friend, her _**best friend**_ still to this day. He could be fun, they just couldn't see it for some reason. She'd have to prove it to them. Somehow she'd have to get Hitsugaya-kun to show them he could be fun, getting him away from his work would be the trick.

As the wintry wet confirmation continued Hinamori slumped her shoulders and began to walk away. She heard "Oi, Hinamori-kun?!" or some-such like that however she just kept walking ignoring the cries. She heard the festivities continue, as she stepped up onto the walkway and out of the snow. She began walk from the 9th division barracks, and turned in the direction of her own, but soon stopped. She was quite close to the 10th division barracks, and she wondered what Hitsugaya-kun was up to. She soon found her feet moving in that direction. Quietly she slipped through the front gate being greeted by the other seats of the division. Knowing her relationship with their captain some would even ask if she wished for them to inform him of her arrival which she would politely deny. She snuck through the halls, and found herself standing in front of the door leading to the captain's office. She paused feeling heat flush to hear cheeks and wondered what she was doing. Hitsugaya-kun never did like being snuck up on. She sighed losing her nerve, turned and left.

Within a few lonely hours she found herself setting in her office at her desk, finishing up the paperwork that her division needed to turn in shortly. It was so much harder to do things now that Aizen-taichou had… well she didn't really like to talk or think about it. She leaned her head on her hand, placing her elbow on her desk. A sigh escaped her lips as she glared at the pile of work that still needed to be done. The silence was so boring, it was so unsettling. It was so….creak….. She looked up quickly, she could have sworn she just heard her office door creak, but apparently she was imagining things. Sighing again she resumed her position, and continued her glaring contest with the pile of paperwork.

Within seconds her face felt cold, and wet. Almost frigid. She blinked a few times, as she looked forward wondering what happened. She looked down, finding the scattered remnants of a snowball on her desk, and clothes. Someone just threw a snowball at her. In her office none the less. She narrowed her eyes looking at her office door seeing it cracked, she growled. Her eyes narrowed when she heard a thud against the hallway wall and the very faint sound of snickering. The culprit was still there. Who was it? It couldn't have been any of her fellow fukutaichou, she knew they were all too scared of getting caught by one of the captains to do something like that.

Grinning slightly, she lightly placed her foot on the ground and tip-toed to the hall. She raised a brow at what she saw. Setting on the floor, back to the hallway wall, she found a small white haired youth snickering to himself, his mitten-ed hands still covered in the evidence. "Hitsugaya-kun?" she questioned, surprised to him of all people. The emerald-eyed youth paused looking up at his companion.

"Oi, Oi Hitsugaya-Taichou!" he shouted in reprimand, he wasn't sure if there was anyone else around. She snickered, smiling at him.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't just go around throwing snowballs at people, Hitsugaya-kun!" she scowled placing her hands on her hips. He stood up and grinned at her. His eyes scanned the area quickly and made sure no one else was around. He only showed his age to his best friend, she was the only one he truly felt comfortable around. He trusted his fukutaichou of course, but she was far from his _**best**_ friend and besides he had to be the "boss" sometimes –well all the time- so forming an uber close relationship was out-of-the-question.

"You can't lecture me, fukutaichou Hinamori! I can do whatever I want!" he shouted at her playfully, and then nailed her in the face again, with the snowball he had hidden behind his back. With that the wintry youth spun on his heel and raced down the hall, in a "get-a-way" type fashion. The young brunette narrowed her eyes at the fleeing boy, as she puffed up her cheeks in anger.

"Ooh… I'm gunna get you Shirou-chan!!!!" she shouted racing back into her office she grabbed her scarf and slipped on her mittens and shoes. Tying on her scarf as she ran after him, she rounded the corner and soon found herself outdoors once again. She was met with the icy but playfully emerald eyes of her best friend. He grinned at her playfully bouncing a ball of white back and forth between his mitted palms. "Ooh, Shirou-chan! You're gunna get it now!!" she shouted at him, as she jumped into the sea of white.

He tossed the ball at her, and she ducked to make her own weapon. "Come and get me bedwetter Momo!" he retorted tossing another projectile towards her. There were a few bouts of this, Hitsugaya nailing her with various shots, while Hinamori missed every time.

"Ooh SHIROU-CHAN!!!!" She bellowed, her voice echoing into the winter air.

The snowball fight on the other side of the Seireitei paused hearing Hinamori's voice echo through the air. All four fukutaichou paused looking at each other with confused looks, and after a few seconds Matsumoto started snickering. Of all of them she was the only one who had heard Hinamori "slip up" and call her Taichou "Shirou-chan".

"Oi, was that Hinamori-kun?" Kira asked the others, no longer using the 9th division fukutaichou as a shield.

"It sure sounded like her, what'd you think Rangiku-san?" Hisagi asked confused.

"Who do'ya think she's yellin' at?" Renji added.

Matsumoto only snickered and headed in the direction of the yell.

"Oi! Wait up!!" Renji called, himself and the others following after.

The group of fukutaichou came upon a sight they weren't expecting at all. They saw a mass of snow flying in the air, and two teens laughing childishly. What they didn't expect though was who the other participant was. They weren't shocked to see Hinamori dodging shots, that was normal and she never did have much of an aim. However the girl seemed much more lively and "into" the game she was currently involved in. Why did they say this? Instead of firing back shots, she merely charged her white haired opponent and tackled his small form into the snowy sea. "Hinamori-kun, that was low!" the boy laughed, as he lied underneath his friend.

"All's fair in love and war Shirou-chan!" she retorted grinning at him, as she proceeded to set down on him, pinning his small form down, her face shining with a victorious glint.

"You don't tackle your opponent in a snowball fight, Hinamori! You're just a sore loser!" he shot back sticking his tongue out at her playfully. "Now get off me!"

"Nu-uh, I don't wanna. You lost therefore, You can just lay there for a few minutes and let me enjoy my victory."

"You loser! Get off me, you're heavy! And I didn't lose, _**you**_ cheated."

"Just except your defeat Shirou-chan! You lost at the hands of the mighty Momo Hinamori!!"

"Whatever you say, if that's what you have to keep tellin' yourself bedwetter Momo!"

"Why do you still call me that!?"

"You still call me Shirou-chan!!!"

"SO?!"

"SO?!"

By this time, the band of fukutaichou, didn't exactly know what to say. Kira could only smile, he enjoyed seeing Hinamori so happy after so long. Hisagi smiled as well, Hinamori deserved this happiness, he knew what it felt like to lose his Taichou, so he was glad to she her so happy. It only through him off a bit to see Hitsugaya-Taichou smiling – let alone laughing. Renji was just generally disturbed. He was happy for Hinamori yes, but seeing the resistant Ice Prince laughing and smiling, and generally just acting completely out of character, just threw him too much to deal with. Matsumoto however was grinning. She crossed her arms happily and couldn't help but smile. Seeing not only Hinamori smiling but her overly gloomy Taichou as well. Both of them laughing, smiling, and generally acting like small children – what she deemed as love sick puppy dogs- just made her grin. "Oi, Hinamori-kun!" she shouted running over to them. Hitsugaya blushed madly hearing his fukutaichou voice – he couldn't let her see him in such a position. Soon the busty woman was looking down at him grinning. He only glared in return. Part of him wondered how she knew it _**was**_ him seeing as he has sunk below the snow line, thanks to Hinamori's battle tactics. "Comfortable Taichou?" she teased, only making him blush brighter. The boy was soon fighting Hinamori to release him from her hold. All it really took was him to set up, this of course caught Hinamori off guard causing her to tumble backwards into the white sea as well. Now both teens were soaking wet.

"Ah-choo!" all eyes shot to the small boy that just released the noise.

"Oi, Taichou?"

"Shirou-chan, you Ok? Ah-choo!!"

Matsumoto kneeled down next to the two teens. "Looks like you both caught a cold."

Hitsugaya glared at her for even suggesting such a thing, while Hinamori blushed.

"Guess so."

The next day both teens were being fed Miso soup, and forced to stay in bed. Well Hinamori was less trouble than Hitsugaya, who not only insisted that he was fine, but he was also being force fed his soup as well. He insisted that he had no need of such a thing as well. Matsumoto sighed at her temperamental Taichou, and forced another spoon of soup down his throat.

After she left, demanding that he lied down and slept, he opened an eye about half way at the sound of his door creaking open. The small brunette slipped in and kneeled down next to him. "Hitsugaya-kun? Do you feel alright?"

"Hinamori? What are you doing here? You should be sleeping, you're sick too."

"I know I know, but I can't sleep Hitsugaya-kun. I wanted to know if you were Ok."

"Ah, I'm fine Hinamori-kun, but I can't sleep either."

Hinamori smiled, as she went to leave. However she paused when the small boy reached up a hand and grabbed her wrist. "Stay with me Bedwetter Momo?"

"Of course Shirou-chan." She smiled and lied down next to him. Curling up next to her, they both feel asleep.

Owari


End file.
